


Scars

by UWUKit_Kat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Violence, References to Depression, Sexting, Smut, Smutty, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUKit_Kat/pseuds/UWUKit_Kat
Summary: |STARTED|14.10.18|┈❝Hey, have you seen that new Instagram baddie?❞┈❝Who, the one with the bullet scars?❞┈Jun is an  Instagram obsessed teen, has been since the impressionable age of 14. He stalked the newest models and the oldest ones. One day at the age of 18 he stumbles across a nineteen-year-old model who goes by the username of The._.8 but the most interesting part to Jun?His mysterious bullet wounds...





	1. ┌W A R N I N G S┐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasySwap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/gifts).



> Q u i c k n o t e f r o m m e
> 
> Heya, so this book is going to be based off of Instagram and texting. Jun is 18 and Minghao is 19. This fanfiction is going to be top Minghao and bottom Jun. Just a heads up so nothing in this fic can get confused. Also in all the pictures, I intend on using , I am not gonna edit Minghao to have scars or tattoos as I don't have the software to do so, but if I ever find other edits which will fit my idea I will use the photo and credit the author in the A/N after. I hope you all like this book (Yes it was originally 'Trip Hazard')

  »» ---- ★ ---- ««

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

_" **Have you seen that new Instagram baddie?** "_

_" **Who, the one with the bullet scars?** "_

  »» ---- ★ ---- ««  

_**Jun has been an Instagram obsessed teen ever since he was 14.** Now, he's 18 and everything has changed. Except for his addiction to IG models, and his favourite one is called 'The8'._

_**Minghao is a newbie Instagram model, 1 follower and counting.** The whole internet fame shamble never interested him. But one pink haired boy was about to change his mind._

»» ---- ★ ---- ««  

**W a r n i n g s**

\- Sexting

 - Fluff

 - Angst

 - Abusive Relationships

 - Foul Language

 - Violence 

 - LGBTQ+

 - Eating Disorders

  »» ---- ★ ---- ««  

**C o m i n g  S o o n**


	2. ┌P R O L O G U E┐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey so here's my prologue, I hope it was okay for ya'll. I'm pretty hyped about this book. Don't worry, 'Penny' us still being written. Anyway, who's this mysterious child hmmmmmmmmm (phattest hint here teehee) till next time kids

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

S T A R T

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

_The small boy was shaking, arms by his chest. He sat with his knees up against his body and tears streaming down his face, even more, threatening to spill out from his eyes. Looking up at the man with a black hood over his face, his identity gone from sight. He had a gun in his hand, the tip facing the ground._

_"P-please..." The boy squeaks out in a tiny voice, fear consuming his thoughts and blacking out his eyesight. There's a deep rumble of a laugh from the shadowed figure, and it resounds around the small child's feet, causing his eyes to spew more tears, reality hitting him like a slap in the face._

_"What was that? A please?" The man whispers mockingly, another laugh erupting from him. The figure shakes his head and squats down to the child's height, leaning into the small boy's ear."Please, what? Hmm? You think a simple please is going to help you?" The shadowy man's toxic breath travelled through the little kid's ear causing him to tremble more._

_"You think a simple please is going to save you from what your drug-addicted father passed onto you?" The boy's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop more tears spilling onto his cheeks. Not wanting to show his weakness, the fragile boy clenches his fists together, and opens his eyes once more, ignoring the tears that started to stream down his face._

_"D-daddy would n-never do drugs! He-he was a good man!!" The child screams into the elder's face, rage taking over his body. He continues shrieking into the man's face, letting the red-hot fury take control of him. "Daddy was a good man!! He would never hurt anyone or himself! He loved me and would do everything to protect me! So just leave **me ALONE**!"_

_The man stands up in shock, his grip on the guns trigger loosening. He starts to laugh again, a twisted, malicious laugh, one that sent shivers down the shaking child's spine. An equally vicious grin spreads across his face, and soon the laugh becomes more demonic and evil. "You think your little temper tantrum is going to stop me from hurting you, little one?" He spits out, the sadistic tone leaving a stinging sensation on the innocent child's heart._

_There's a click of the heel as his attacker slams his foot against the floor, taking a step closer to his victim, who was whimpering silently. The gun gets pointed and the man laughs._

_"Say goodnight, little one..." He whispers wickedly_ _and starts to tap his foot in a small tune._

_"Ready..."_

_A small whimper._

_"Aim."_

_A choked sob._

_".....fire!"_

_A loud bang._

_And then?_

 

_**Complete and utter silence...**   
_

»» ---- ★ ---- ««


	3. ┌O N E┐

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

S T A R T

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

**The._.8**   
_The Edge Of Reality_

❤️ **Liked by one user**  
 **The._.8** : • 结束 •  _The end_  •  
 **Jvnhuis** : a 👏 whole 👏 ass 👏 cutie 👏

\-- ★ --

Jun had been stalking Instagram accounts from a young age. Parent's had advised him to not be so fixated with social media and all the fakes that could be found there. But Jun was always compelled to do exactly the reverse of what he was told.  Especially when hot boys were involved.

Ever since he was little, Jun had been a teacher's pet, a goody-too-shoes and an all-around nerd. He got straight A's and did every piece of homework set. He had a stainless school life, and even though he was a nerd, had a respectable amount of friends. He even had connections to most of the kids in the years above.

One of Jun's most recent discoveries went by the name of @ari.okg and he was currently one of his most beloved accounts, with the best farce and personality that money can buy. In fact, that account was one of the reasons Jun had started posting on his own Instagram in the first place. His pink hair a unique rarity amongst most guys he followed in the past few months.

After posting his first photo, he concluded his account should no longer be hidden and opened himself and his life for the world to regard. Soon after, he was back to pursuing Instagram models, his most recent one a rare gem in his ever-growing collection.

You want suicide survivors? He had them. Charity accounts? He had those too. He had everything under the sun. And that included ones with bullet scars and mental defects from childhood trauma. The._.8 was his most unprecedented account yet, and he already held the intriguing boy close to his heart.

And today was the day. The day Jun decided to implement his plan. Minghao currently only had a single follower, and that was Jun. Considering Minghao had the bare minimum fan base, contacting him wouldn't exactly be difficult. He just needed the perfect opening phrase. One that would set him apart from everyone else.

And so Jun got to work. Day and night, all his free-time taken up by typing and deleting, typing and deleting. Regularly changing the opening subject or simply rephrasing. Jun didn't take first impressions lightly, and he assumed most people were the corresponding to him. Meaning Minghao would find this opening line equally as important as the former.

Having spent almost a week pondering over the perfect adjectives, the absolute neologisms, the classic contractions, Jun decided on one small paragraph to grasp Minghao's attention and show him that Jun was different from everyone else. With and without the dawn-tinted hair.

He was simply  _honest_.

'Hiya, so to be blatantly honest I've spent literally a week wondering how on planet earth to start up a conversation with you. Your whole aesthetic really intrigues me and to be honest I would really love to get to know you? I know this is probably really strange but I thought it would be worth a shot. My name's Jun, nice to meet you.'

And that was that. Message sent. There was no going back now, and Jun was positive that this message was the most simplistic but friendly way to go around it.

But for now, all Jun could do was to anticipate. Get on with his life. Obsessing over his Instagram DM's was the lowest thing he should be doing with exams just around the corner. Additionally, Minghao would reflect the same...wouldn't he?

  -- ★ --

" _Minghao, for goodness sake, your exams are the_ least _of your worries right now!_ "  _The short rotund man exclaims, exasperated. He was throwing his hands around as if he were a conductor, Minghao being a tall, lanky cello. Sure he was being 'played' by someone, comparing him to an instrument right now wouldn't be far from who he_ really _was._  

" _Do you actually hear yourself sometimes, Woo?" Minghao retorts, same old boredom decorating his pretty, sulky face. The fact his manager literally put his Instagram career before his own exams which will literally help him for the rest of his life was preposterous to anyone. But Minghao simply found it delightfully entertaining. The fact his own manager, who was pretty much his father figure, thought exams to be a load of tosh would be heaven to any teenager who really couldn't care less about his future education, or which university to get into._

_"Minghao, exams don't matter. You don't need an A* or a 9 to get into Instagram modelling." He starts, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he massaged lightly, trying to rid of a feeble migraine he was starting to develop from the frustrating argument he had now found himself in. "Kid, you have looks, and we all know you have brains."  He continues, dropping his hands to his sides, only to raise them once more and cross them over his chest. "Honestly, you can pay to do exams again, they really aren't a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

_Minghao scoffs, bringing both of his fists to his head, clasping thick tufts of hair between both hands whilst gently tugging at the bunches clutched in his fingers. "Aish, why are you so against me doing my exams, Woo? Huh?" He eyes up the shorter man, who's greased up hair was shimmering in the jaundiced-looking lighting from the poor quality lampshade. He sniffs, continuing to give Woo evils as if his life depended on it._

_"Don't look at me like that, kid."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like_ that!! _"  He points accusingly at Minghao as he squints his eyes and stares daggers into Woo's fingers, determined to intimidate him into surrendering and just letting the poor boy take his exams. No such luck._

_"Minghao. Listen to me. I've gotten along just_ fine _without exams. No need for you to do them to." Minghao sighed, letting his hands fall to his side once more. "Kid, exams ain't that big of a deal." Sighing once more, Minghao strops over to the sofa, plopping down with a deep sigh escaping his lips. "Dude, I wouldn't male you not take them if they really mattered."_

_"Do you know how fucking stupid that sounds man..?"_

_"Are you questioning my parenting techniques?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oooh you're in for it!" He jumps towards Minghao, hand outstretched, a playful grin smeared across his acne-scarred skin. Minghao yelps, bouncing up and throwing himself across to the other side of the room._

_"Hey no fair! Mr. Lanky Junior can throw his limbs willy-nilly and get anywhere he wants!" Smirking, Minghao proceeds to throw himself 'willy-nilly' across the room once more._

_And as the sun set, there was a small vibration, a message for the boy who was quivering with joyous laughter. An Instagram fan, with the intention of making a friend._

_"Yo Woo..? This kid wants to befriend me..." He stops lobbing himself around the room staring intently at notification before him. Woo scoffs, looking at Minghao as if he were a fool._

_"I control your posts, not your social abilities. If you wanna talk," Minghao looks down at the screen, once more, considering what to respond with. "Then talk Hao."_

_And that was the start of something beautiful._

_Ugly and flawed, but definitely beautiful._

_"Well hey there kid."_  
»» ---- ★ ---- ««

E N D

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

A U T H O R S  N O T E S

Yeet~~  
Hello it's me, I've updated twice today and hopefully I'll update again shortly for Penny as it's been literally three months. Hope this chapter was okay, I spent a whole lot of time planning and writing it uwu

Until then; bye for nowwww 💞


	4. ┌T W O┐

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

S T A R T

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

"Jun!" A shrill voice cries, heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs of his humble home. There's some aggressive banging on his door, followed by a deep sigh from the doors attacker. "For god's sake, you've gotta wake up at some point boy!" They state, their voice somewhat lazy. Unmistakably, they had only recently roused themselves, they were unquestionably not too thrilled that they now had to wake up their roomie because he was too lethargic to do it himself.

Jun stirs slightly, raising his head to glance at the clock on his worn bedside table. The seconds ticking away a lot slower than he could have wanted.  _Five minutes..._ he thinks to himself, pulling the glowing bedsheets further over his cotton-candy hair. Taking a deep inhale of the soft flowery scent he found oh-so-comforting to once again help him drift back into dream-land.

But just as he's about to continue dreaming of nostalgic teenage moments, he is torn away from his tender safe-haven once more, rudely interrupted by the vigorous bashing once more. "Jun, if you don't wake up right now I'm breaking this door down." The attacker states bluntly. He waits a few moments for a response, before judging that the apertures final fate has been decided. They throw themselves against the wood, small splintering sounds invading into Jun's ears, and he pulls himself up quickly, squinting at the small rays of daylight softly dancing around his room, kissing his tanned skin good morning.

"Okay,  _okay_!" Jun exclaims suddenly, throwing himself against the door, and gripping the handle in his slender fingers, shoving the panel open. A tall figure towers before him, beaming smile greeting him instantly. Jun looks up and pouts sulkily. "You don't have to be so violent!" He protests, to which his roomily simply snickers and ruffles Jun's hair, before turning on his heel and sauntering away.

"Kang Samuel, you are a big fat meanie!" Jun wails lamely, his outburst only earning a small, fond chuckle from his roomie. The taller turns on his heel, leaning his tall body against the closest wall giving him a somewhat effortless vibe. His leather pants and white unbuttoned shirt gave him the look of some kind of fuck-boy, one that would appeal to any confident gay.

However Jun, regardless of how lucky he was to be literally thrown into a home with said fuck-boy, is, and always will be, a closeted panicked homosexual. Samuel knew full well this was the case, and he tended to tease Jun due to this exact fact. Walking around shirtless was only a small taste of what torture Jun experiences day in day out.

"Awww, did I hurt little Junnie's feelings~" He pipes up mockingly, yet somehow seductively. Even though Samuel was a baby, he was effortlessly sexy too. A beautiful human inside, but mainly just sexy.

"N-no-" Jun begins, stammering. "Shut up!!" He shrieks, before turning around and slamming his door shut behind him to get himself dressed and ready for the day ahead. But before he could think about that, he threw himself towards his mobile which was face down on the pastel blue sheets atop his mattress. 

"Well hey there kid"

How such a small statement could make him feel so many tickly butterflies in his tummy, Jun would never know, but nonetheless it did. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, trying to think of another response to the message he had recieved. 

"You call me kid but I could be the same age as you. Let's test your theory... _kid_ "

\-- ★ --

_Woo had gone out for the day, scouting out their next photoshoot destination. Considering he wasn't even reluctant to put Instagram on hold for his exams, the fact he would dedicate himself to such an unnecessary chore didn't shock Minghao. Simply made him wonder where he would end up taking him next._

_Minghao didn't complain about all the funky places he visited, simply sat back and drank in his surroundings, letting the sparkly lights and flashing bulbs consume his conscious in the moment, making memories he knew he would forget in seconds._

_But at the end of the day, if doing this meant he would have a somewhat stable and healthy career once he really did partake in his exams, then he didnt mind a few years setback. Besides, exams weren't everything. Even if he didn't do well, he could still try uni._

_Minghao had only posted his photo around a week ago, but he already had 12k likes, and just under 10k comments. And that didn't even begin to cover all the followers and dm's he had recieved. He seldom replied to anyone, but that jvnhuis was an exception. Something about him sparked Minghaos curiosity, and made him want to know more. He had only recieved two messages from the boy but he already knew that something would blossom between then , albeit a friendship or a romantic relationship._

_Woo wouldn't be pleased, he would tell him 'Hao, he's trying to leach off your fame. Cut that poisen out of your life before it takes over kid.' But Minghao didn't want to listen to his old man for once. For once, in a very long time, he wanted to rebel._

_And rebel he will._

_A faint chime comes from his kitchen counter, and Minghao springs up, limbs scrambling to get him to the destination in the quickest possible way. His arms land against the marble with a faint sound of skin slapping, causing Minghao to grin dirtily to himself, immaturity getting the better of him._

_The newest message from the cotton-candy boy sat there, lighting up his face both literally and metaphorically. Part of Minghao wanted to play along normally, average response but played safe, nothing detering the boy from Minghao's personality._

_But another half wanted to play it a little bit....differently.._

_'Oh is that a challenge baby boy..?'_

_sending._  
sending..  
sending...  
 **sent!**

»» ---- ★ ---- ««

E N D

  »» ---- ★ ---- ««  

A U T H O R S  N O T E S

Hello there, long time no see! It's been aaaaaaages. Lol I fell really behind with school work and stuff so I had literally no free time, however I have caught back up and am back for the time being. I'll try update as much as I can before I fall behind again.   
  
Jk, I'll still update but only when I have enough time do to so, updates therefore will be a tad spotty, but I'm still here. I'll be updating 'Penny' next as it's been a long ass time since that was last touched. 

Till next time kiddies~


End file.
